Two Steps
by blatantlyorangetiger
Summary: 1) Grab any two random stepsiblings with an intimate past (Rin & Len) and make them hate each other. 2) Add some crazy friends (possibly Len's cousin and that creepy leek-lover from next-door, as well as those starry-eyed idiots, Miki and Piko) who'll stir up some trouble. Now sit back and watch chaos soar in the Kagamine household as Rin and Len fail at NOT falling in mutual love.
1. Prologue

_I HATE THESE DISCLAIMERS._

_DISCLAIMER: NO._

_WAHAHAHA JUMPING THE RINXLEN STEPBROXSTEPSIS BANDWAGON HNNG INCEST HERE I COME wait whut. Okay, I think I'll be making Rin and Len have their own POVs in this story... yaaaaaay D8_

_Here's my sad, sad, sad, very depressingly terrible, horrible, cruel, crude, yuck, weird, eerie, coxcomb, sock-smelling excuse of humour. Just... don't even... argh, I should've just killed them again like I usually do. _

_[orange's usual story plots:_

_Once upon a time there were two stupid teenagers. BA DUM TSS._

_Rin: -skips down a hill to some blonde transvestite kid rolling in the grass- "OH HI LE-"  
Len: "NO I'M DEAD WE CAN'T BE TOGETHURR goodbye" -throws self off cliff-  
Rin: "NUUUUUUUU CREY CREY" -forever alone-  
Miku: -rolls into scenery with a moustache- "LOL DO IT AGAIN DO IT AGAAAAAAAIN. WAIT WTF THAT WAS MY FIANCÉ RIN WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM?!" -grabs knife-  
Rin: "WTF YOU WERE MARRIED?" -dramatic gasp- "BUT YOU'RE LIEK 16 AND HE'S 14 OR WHATEVER ISN'T THAT A BIT COUGAR?"  
Len: -suddenly appears next to Miku holding a horse- "I'M SORRY I LIED RIN I LOVE YOU I'M A TWO-TIMING PLAY-BOY JERK THINGY WHO LIKES TO PLAIT GAKUPO'S HAIR."  
Rin: -another dramatic gasp- "Wait... didn't you just die?"  
Len: "Oh no I reincarnated and then time travelled to see you again :D"  
Miku: -jumps in between the two- "QUICK, GEYS, HOP INTO MY WOMB" -opens stomach- "SO YOU MUST BE MY CHILDREN!"  
Rin + Len: "OKEY 8D" -jumps into Miku's womb-_

_All three teenagers danced off into the sunset with flowers and tuna for their Aunt Luka to have a threesome!  
(Actually, Rin and Len were planning to hook Miku up with the creepy paedophile ice-cream selling guy from next-door)_

_THE END. derp.]_

_...THAT HIDDEN REFERENCE. ME GUSTA_

_...Enjoy?_

_No. No. Just... whut. HIS BACK WAS HAIRY._

* * *

**PROLOGUE  
Rin's POV**

You know, I never did always hate my stepbrother. He and I were friends, once. Until our fantastic parents decided to hook up and totally get married. It was like… '_Awkward; Rin, you totally were crushing on your soon-to-be-brother for a moment there!_'

As I said, my mother and stepfather just happened to be _fantastic_. They fell in love and had an affair without telling us, and then, at the last moment (when Leon, my stepfather, decided to propose) say, "Oh, look, Rin, Len! You guys can _totally _live together and become brother and sister! Hohoho, it sucks to be you now if you have feelings for each other, because that's incest!"

Incest can suck my ass.

Really, we're not even related, but society will be like, "ERMERGERD, their parents are married so they must be brother and sister! They cannot ever, ever, ever, EVER get together! Ruin their lives! (Insert evil laughter in here.)"

Well, I'm probably not Len's type anyway. And I'm supposed to hate him… because he's my brother and all (_nudge, nudge_). He hates me too; we don't _ever _get along like we used to when we were kids. I mean, being in the same room as him is like calling on the beginning of World War III.

He usually looks up from his novel when I walk into the lounge room on a Saturday morning and grimaces, before saying, "Jeez, get out of here, your hideousness is making me want to throw up in my stomach." At least Len's honest… but god, that hurts as much as getting hit by a truck.

Of course, to hide the fact he just took a stab at my self-esteem and feelings; I always shoot back a sarcastic reply and take a stab at _his _self-esteem, "Huh, did someone just _say_ something? Oh wait; it was just the little narcissistic shota sitting in the corner. Never mind."

And then the name-calling, hair-pulling and fighting starts; vice versa.

So, yeah, we once were best friends in elementary school. Hard to believe, right? That's how our parents met – really, they should be thanking us. If you're wondering where our other parents are… my dad's currently chilling in heaven, whereas Len's mum is off dealing-drugs and crap. Len used to vent a lot about how terrible his mum was, like when he had to stay with her for a summer (but he ran away and took refuge at his aunt's because he hated how she'd bring a new man home every night).

"It was so bloody hard to sleep with the _sounds_! Couldn't they keep it down? Honestly, we had neighbours and everything!" he exclaimed one afternoon many years ago. I just nodded and gave him another Tim Tam, because I'm a good best friend like that. And the conversation was really awkward, so I wanted him to shut up and just eat.

Anyway, when I first met Len, it was the very first day of grade one. He was the quiet, lonely kid sitting in the corner; whereas, I was a little loud-mouthed twit whining about wanting to go home. I kind of felt sorry for him because he had no one to sit with at lunch, so I sat with him under the tree at the edge of the oval and told him about how I believe my dad was an angel and that Len had really cool eyes (seriously, he has).

From there, Len and I often spent our time together having fun at the roller-blading rink and arcade. But that was all before our parents got married. I can still remember that godforsaken, damned afternoon when we walked in on our parents making out on the couch as clear as day. Talk about awkward – that was my best friend's _dad _my mum was sucking faces with.

Len went all sorts of weird after that – he started to avoid me at school and hung around other kids (like idiotic boys who encouraged him to act like an idiot too, which made me angry because Len is _way _better than that). When I tried to approach him, he made it as difficult as possible to actually have a conversation with. Eventually, I gave up; being told by Mum that he'll, 'come around eventually' and that, 'it's just a stage boys go through'.

Never happened – he still is like that today. It's like we can't be _seen _together at school. He hangs out with the boys who sit at the back of the classroom; whereas, I hang with my one and only friend, Miki, at the front (if you're wondering the lack of friends I have, the other girls in our grade are too into makeup and being sluts… so I try to make contact with them _very occasional_).

The only time Len ever approaches me at school, now, is when he either wants to ask something about food, homework or family-related stuff (like, 'Do you know what's for dinner tonight?'). I only approach him if I need stationary – like, in the past week, about half of my school belongings have disappeared. Talk about… suspicious.

Not to mention, practically our whole grade believes that we're actually related – you know, 'fraternal twins'. Honestly, since when did twins have birthdays on two separate days? Even though our birthdays are both in December, mine's on the 26th and his on the 28th… (Miki told me someone was spreading rumours about us being born on the 27th, so, that's probably why) I guess it doesn't help since we look sort of similar – we both have blonde hair/bluish eyes.

I guess that could explain why he is so distant. Usually, brother and sister _don't _really have close relationships because they've known each other all their lives and practically grown sick of each other to the point where they'd rather stab each other with pencils (yet, still have that brotherly/sisterly love). I mean, if Len and I were caught spending more time with each other, people would grow suspicious… oh, and his fan-girls would probably want to claw my eyes out of their sockets. Yes, he has fan-girls – he's a pretty popular chap at school.

So that's a rundown of my life. Or… well, the problems including my stepbrother. If only we could fight less. I mean, I don't _enjoy _arguing with him over a bowl of cereal every morning, or pulling his stupid, ridiculous ponytail that he wears only to make him look less like a girl (actually, I don't think it makes much of a difference).

In summary, life sucks and I love mandarins.

* * *

_PROLOGUES. LOL. PROLOGUES. YOU MAD? Chapter one is still WIP 8D trollolo_

_OHMAYGAD GEYS THIS STORY WILL MOST DEFINITELY HAVE MIKUXKAITO, GAKUPOXLUKA AND MIKIXPIKO. AND MAYBE MEIKOXKIYOTERU. YES. THEY'RE JUST PARTYING CASUALLY IN THE BACKGROUND FOR NOW... MWUAHAHAH. MUWHAHA. MWUAHAGAHAGAGAAHA._

_SO, RIGHT BELOW THIS WRITING_

_IS A MAGICAL BOX_

_IT IS VERY MAGICAL_

_IT HAS ALL THE SECRETS TO THE TREE OF ELDOH_

_AND MIKU'S WOMB_

_AND IF YOU WRITE IN IT_

_RIN AND LEN SHALL COME TO YOU_

_AND THEY SHALL EAT YOU_

_IN YOUR SLEEP_

_AND THEN YOU WILL WAKE UP_

_AND THEY'LL BE THERE_

_DANCING IN FUNDOSHIS AND PANTIES_

_AND SINGING 'LET'S DO HARM!'_

_WHILE WAVING THEIR ARMS AROUND IN THE AIR_

_AND EATING LETTUCE_

_ORANGE AND YELLOW LETTUCE, BTW_

_AND THEN LEN SHALL ASK YOU TO MARRY HIM_

_AND RIN WILL GET JEALOUS_

_AND THEN I AM GOING TO ASK YOU_

_TO REVIEW THIS STORY_

_SO, NOW, MY CHILD_

_TYPE IN THE MAGICAL BOX!_

_TYPE IN IT!_

_AND PRESS THE POST REVIEW BUTTON!_

_AND DON'T FORGET TO FAVE AND FOLLOW THIS STORY_

_AND ME_

_TOO_

_I LOVE_

_YOU_

_BBY_

_HNNG_

_OH_

_SO_

_SEXY._

_- blatantlyorangetiger_

_MY SIGNATURE SOUNDS DELICIOUS_


	2. Chapter 1

_ERMERGERD. A QUICK UPDATE. That's because I forced my fingers to finish this chapter. And, um, a chapter sitting all alone, finished, in my documents is not going to do much. _**  
**

_Thank you AliasStars, ownitlikeaboss and emoHippy1 for reviewing, miharu111, Kattochi and Happiness Sunshine and Gum for favouriting(? god why is that not a word) and ownitlikeaboss, emoHippy1, Kattochi and __Happiness Sunshine and Gum for following this story! Yes, that's right, I stalk my story stats. Also, thanks to the 72 people who at least clicked this story and the 10 of those people who clicked the story multiple times... ahahahahahahah oh god I should shut up now._

**___Meghghghghghg I bet you guys hate my super long a/n. no wait you love it. ALL OF YOU. love me. (like a hole in the head)_**

___My sister just gave me dairy free strawberry milk. HOW CAN IT BE DAIRY FREE IF IT'S MILK? But it's made of cashews and whatnot. And it tastes like vomit, or like some kid decided to eat strawberries and sand. My insides are cringing. OH HOW AM I SUCH A LOVELY SIBLING /wipes tears. why am I so mean._

___BY THE WAY DID I MENTION- no, I didn't so yes, there's a reason why this is RATED T. FOR TRIPLETS AND TWINCEST. I kid, but it's rated T because there's minor swearing (whoo! I just made an accomplishment in life! /fistpunch) and sexual references - like hentai and, erm, Miki's crude humour. But there's no M-moments, because I can't write those. 'And then his hand travelled up her thigh... LOLWHUT' (I have no experience anyway so it'd be really bad! 8'D I don't know how people do it, really)_

___THIS IS STILL RIN'S POV. NEXT POV IS LEN'S BECAUSE HE IS GOOD TO WRITE IN. sometimes._

___AND WOW. This is 7,000 words. WHEW. I THOUGHT IT WAS GOING TO BE SHORTER. (why do I type in caps so much? I'm sure you all hate it C:) Except, it just kept dragging on and I was like, "Wtt... I'm sure I should wrap this up soon..."_

___HERE WE GO WITH A BRIEF EXPLANATION FOR THE TITLE, BECAUSE I'M SURE YOU GUYS WANT TO KNOW THE HISTORY OF THIS AMAZING STORY (noyoudon'tbutI'mtellingyouanyway.) ____'Two Steps' basically came from how the story is based around Rin and Len, two **step**siblings. BA DUM TSS. Oh and the summary has been set out a bit like a recipe, with only two steps to follow... hahaha, kudos to those who picked that up... if any of you did (did you? D:)_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**  
_I couldn't really care less… and fish._

Ah, school. The only time I really want to shove insanely sharp forks into my eyes.

It doesn't really surprise me when, half-way through homeroom, my idiotic step-brother slams open the door and bellows, "Sorry I'm late!" This causes the whole classroom – excluding the teacher, Miki and I – to rupture into laughter. Not because he's late, but because he's still wearing his pyjama pants.

I don't know him. I don't know him _at all_.

Len looks down at his pants and turns the colour of a tomato. Oh god… he's really that stupid, isn't he?

I face-palm in embarrassment for _myself_ and Miki rolls her eyes. "Karma…" I mutter and she snorts internally. Really, the reason why he's late and still half-dressed is because he refused to wake up this morning, so I left without him. This is obviously payback for being a lazy-ass and keeping me up until 3AM with his stupid video games.

I happen to sleep in the room right next door, so I hear the TV even when it's on a lower volume. I even told him to stop it since we had school tomorrow – er, today – but he told me I was over-exaggerating and I can go to sleep if I wanted to. I'm sorry, I _don't _over-exaggerate.

Okay, maybe I do sometimes, but that time I was _not exaggerating _the fact that I could hear _every freaking movement _from his goddamned avatar person thing on that new, stupid video game he bought with his savings… Don't tell me how he's going to afford a living when he gets out of school, because right now, he can't even save for a _car_.

After being told off by the teacher (he has to do thirty minutes of detention after school… I find that hilarious), Len saunters over to the empty seat beside me and rips out the chair from under the desk in the most pissed manner possible. He's shooting daggers at me from his eyes, possibly imagining 10 Ways to Get Back at My Annoying Stepsister.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" he hisses, grimacing. I raise my eyebrow with a smirk, twirling my pencil over my fingers.

"I did, but you kept ignoring me." I say smoothly. "It's just karma, kiddo, for keeping me up all night while _you _play your _ridiculous _video games."

Len scowls. "Bitch please; you could've gotten some earplugs from the bathroom drawer if it was that bad."

"There are earplugs in the bathroom drawer?" I echo, slightly surprised. Len face-palms.

"You tell me you didn't know?"

"Uh-uh. Anyway, it's _your _fault for keeping _yourself _up too. If you didn't play those games, maybe you wouldn't have slept in." I jab a finger at his chest. "And what are you going to do with your pants?"

Len turns a bit pink, but continues glowering at me. If looks could kill, I would already be halfway to hell by now. "G- mm- Y-_you _can't tell me what to do." he spits, "Besides, I've got extra pants in my locker."

Kudos to Mum for not telling him he's still wearing his pyjamas. She's so awesome, sometimes. "Yeah, yeah," I sigh, waving my hand around, "whatever and I don't care, so go away. Your presence here is getting immensely infuriating."

Len shoots me another glare over his shoulder and skulks off to the bathroom to change his pants. He is so lame. He's just about as disorganised as he was before we were actually… related – by marriage – not _our _marriage (what the shit, man, that's just weird), but our _parent's_ marriage.

"I feel sorry for you for having such an embarrassing dork living under the same roof as you." Miki says, shaking her head slowly. "It must be hard not trying to strangle him."

Miki happens to know we're stepbrother and stepsister, thankfully. And she also happens to know that I may have had a crush on him… a long time ago (and she still thinks I do, but I swear, I don't. I _don't like Len_. He's a smelly boy, full of testosterones and no common sense).

I groan, "Oh, believe me, it's extremely difficult. The other day he left the door open when he was in the toilet… I think I'll never be the same again." Miki shoots me a concerned look.

"Gross… what was he doing? Pee or poo?" Miki queries. Ugh, why would you ask someone that question? Anyway…

"Luckily, it was a pee so he was facing the other way… but his butt and the noise…" I shudder and turn slightly pink at the thought. And then she smirks.

"After that, you two had steamy sex, because all along you've both had sexual desires for each other and Len just needed that _little _push from that accident to make him jump you." Miki states bluntly. She watches (reads) _way _too much hentai.

I almost fall off my chair from pure shock. Instead, I stand up and slam the palms of my hands against the table. "What the tits! No, _no_ Miki, that's just… gross! Not only would that be incest, but my mum and Leon would kill us!" I shout, forgetting that I'm in a classroom, "No way would I let that newt touch me! He could have H.I.V or AIDS for all I know! I don't want to end up on those 'Pregnant and 16' shows you see on TV!" Once I've ranted, I take notice that the _whole _class is silent and staring at me with gobsmacked expressions – including the teacher.

Miki's just pissing herself with laughter silently in the corner. I am going to _kill _her.

My face pales, before turning the shade of scarlet. Sakine-sensei – our homeroom teacher – frowns and folds her arms over her chest. "Kagamine Rin, will you please leave the classroom. I'll talk to you about this after the lesson."

Oh shit. Oh _shit_, this is going to spread like wildfire – I _know_. This school is like a gossip machine; now people are going to assume we're freaking incestuous lovers. Someone, kill me now. Even Sakine-sensei will probably question me about this. What happens if the school rings our parents?! We'll never live it down! They'll send me to a boarding school in freaking Africa and we'll never see each other again. Wait, that's kind of fortunate, actually…

I shoot Miki my best death glare and stand from my seat, before mooching out of the classroom with my head down in humiliation. Life is officially ruined. Miki owes me _big time_. That's if she even gets the chance before I possibly strangle her from anger (or die from embarrassment).

In the hallway, I'm trying to blow up a bin with my eyes from fury. When I hear footsteps, I snap my head around like a murderer going in for the kill. Oh, it's just Len. And then I turn red after briefly reminding myself about what Miki said.

Len raises an eyebrow at me and smirks. "Why are _you_ standing in the hallway? That's unlike Ms Goody Two-shoes." he says, sounding amused.

"Oh, you'll _see_," I mutter darkly, looking back down again to hide my stupid blush. Miki and her bloody sick mind! Why? Why do I have a pervert as a best friend? A look of worry crosses Len's face briefly, before he disappears into the classroom.

Anyway, I disagree with Miki and her sexual desire thing. I mean, ew, sex with Len? I'd rather stick pins into my eyes and eat a monkey's liver. Honestly, that stuff totally does not cross your mind when you happen to _live _with that person…

The bell rings and the entire class spills from the classroom, shooting concerned looks over their shoulders at me and whispering something to their friends. Sakine-sensei steps out and gestures me to come in. It doesn't surprise me she has Len waiting too. And he looks pale.

Miki, that bitch, she must have skulked off to avoid my wrath after class. (Oh, don't worry; we have Mathematics together, anyway. I'll slaughter her then.) That's funny; I never thought of myself to be the sadistic type… (Although, I _do_ enjoy blowing up things in Len's video games… not that I play them or anything)

Sakine-sensei sighs and folds her arms over her chest (with great effort, but there's these two watermelons in the way), eyeing us questionably. "Rin, that was highly rude of you today to shout out in class – especially with your _language, _young lady. I thought you were much better with that." she says. I can feel Len's gaze into the side of my face, but I refuse to make eye contact.

"Y-yes, I'm sorry, sensei…" I mumble, feeling my face heat up. She sighs.

"Do you have any reason for your actions?" Sakine-sensei asks. I gulp.

"Er, well, Miki said something a bit… gross and I… got offended…"

"Referring to Len and your relationship at home, I'm guessing?" she queries, narrowing her eyes at me. Blush, blush, blush… oh god, I think I might faint.

"Y-yes, but we aren't… uh, intimate in any way…" I splutter. I can acknowledge that Niagara Falls are pouring out of my hands right now, I'm sweating so much. To my surprise, Sakine-sensei suddenly grins and starts to chuckle sinisterly.

What the _tits_? "Oh, it's okay, you don't have to hide your feelings for each other. I'm totally rooting for you two; you're both such a cute couple!" she exclaims, clasping her hands together and looking at us with excitement.

Is she being serious? "B-but we're not… and that's…" I stammer, waving my hands frantically about. Sakine-sensei continues to laugh eerily and now I really feel like a hole should appear in the ground and swallow me up. Jeez, just make me fall off the face of the Earth… I don't care, this teacher is freaking _creepy_.

"Please, you can't fool me! I see you two shooting gooey eyes at each other in class and resisting the urge to just throw yourselves at each other…" More like resisting the urge to possibly _strangle _each other, "Honestly, you love who you love – incest or not! I don't see what's so wrong about that stuff, I mean, they used to make people marry their cousins years ago and that wasn't seen as gross!" I think Sakine-sensei has the wrong idea – and she's insane.

Len suddenly has a voice (I forgot he was standing next to me, oops). "Uh, sensei, you must be mistaken. We aren't actually related by blood and we aren't hiding a secret love for each other or anything…" he points out. I look at him and see that's he's also the colour of a beetroot. Thank god, he's human too.

Sakine-sensei stops laughing and looks at us. "You're not related?" she asks.

"Um, no, we're actually stepsiblings, it's just a coincidence we look alike and have similar birthdays." he states. "People just think we are twins, so we play along with it to avoid questions." Excuse me, blonde bimbo standing in the corner with a derp look on his face; I think you're assuming things now. I only played along with it because _you _were the one playing along with the fact that we're twins and it would be weird if we were saying different things.

Sakine-sensei looks at me, "Is he telling the truth?"

"Yeah, we actually used to be friends beforehand." I blurt out without thinking. That makes it sound like we aren't friends now… well, that's true, _we aren't_.

She looks pitiful all of a sudden. "Wait; don't tell me, your parent's marriage ruined your friendship?" Sakine-sensei asks. Len shoots me a look which says, _'You shouldn't have told her that.'_

"Ye-" I go to say, but Len cuts in.

"Sensei, we have to go to class now because we're actually ten minutes late…" he points out calmly. Sakine-sensei glances at the clock and frowns.

"Oh, right, I'm sorry. I'll write you two a late slip. What's your next class?"

That was one of the most awkward conversations I've had in my _life_.

RIN

I wonder why Len didn't want me to talk about our friendship before our parents hooked up. Weird… boys are weird, I'll never get how their brains work – well, that's because I'm a girl and my body is pumping totally different hormones from his.

Len and I walk to Mathematics in silence. Did I mention we happen to have nearly every class together? It's like they want us to kill each other. Honestly, don't bother thinking school is your vacation from him, he's going to be _everywhere _you go.

When I open the classroom door and hand the teacher our late slip, I can feel the majority of our classmate's eyes on us. No one speaks. Even the teacher looks at us weirdly as we go to find our seats (unfortunately, due to the alphabetical seating plan our teacher created, we're seated next to each other. It's horrible).

It doesn't surprise me that when ten minutes after we arrive and resume work I look over to see Len is fast asleep. I have the strange urge to draw a moustache on his upper lip… but then again, everyone would be like, '_Ooh, incest, she's touching his lip! She wants to kiss him!_' No way in the world would I kiss Len. Gross.

And Mathematics progressed very, _very_ excruciatingly slowly. At one point, I felt like the clock was broken or something – but when I checked my watch, it said the exact same time. I think I just about jumped up from my chair and clicked my heels in absolute joy when the bell rang. But I didn't because I'd probably get a detention – like Len is getting now.

"Thirty minutes detention after school for sleeping in my class!" the teacher barks. Len pales slightly, swallowing hard.

"But I already got a half-an-hour detention…" he mumbles, looking down at his shoes.

"Well, you'll be staying for an hour, then!" Oh god, this is hilarious. I kind of feel sorry for him… wait, never mind, it passed.

Suddenly, I remember I need to kill Miki when I see her creeping towards the classroom door in my peripheral vision. "Oh no, you don't!" I say, grabbing her collar and pulling her back towards me. "You owe me my reputation. Now everyone thinks Len and I are incestuous lovers!"

Miki whimpers. "I'm sorry Rin, I'm sorry! I love you, I really do, I didn't mean to do it, I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, very sorry!" she cries, dropping to her knees and pulling at the edge of my skirt. "Please don't hurt me!"

"I won't hurt you… but because of this… you have to…" I trail off, thinking up a decent punishment, "You have to kiss my feet thirty times, bark six times and then for next whole period, say 'in my pants' after everything you say." Oh, this is going to be _good_.

Miki's lower lip quivers, "Can't it be something a little less embarrassing?" she queries.

"No. Now start kissing, otherwise we'll be late to History." Miki obeys and starts kissing my shoes as I proudly tick off every kiss on my fingers. After that, I satisfyingly watch her bark like a dog six times as we walk out of the Mathematics classroom. Len gives us a weird look.

"So, what did Sakine-sensei talk to you about after class, in my pants?" Miki asks with the straightest face possible, after we arrive at the History classroom. As always, the History teacher is late.

I can't help but crack up laughing. The 'in my pants' thing always gets me – Len and I used to do it when we were younger as a dare. After I calm down slightly, I take a deep breath and wipe the tears in my eyes. "Um… we'll, she actually told us she was rooting for our relationship – and that was _before _we told her we weren't related." I mutter, blushing from evoking that awkward moment.

Miki looks slightly concerned. "Are you serious, in my pants? She actually _supports _incest and you guys hooking up, in my pants?" Pfft…

"Y-yeah," I say in between giggles.

"Wow… well, I guess you guys _do _look good together… in my pants." This time, she can't help but snicker at the last part. I stop laughing and stare at her like she just grew a second head and sticky-taped a mushroom to her eyebrow.

"Um, no, we don't. You don't tell someone that they look good with their stepbrother. That's just really awkward and weird and I don't think Len would like to hear you say that." I state with a frown.

Miki pouts. "Honestly, I don't understand why you pretend you hate him so much… in my pants…" she whines.

I continue to stare at Miki. "What do you mean by that?"

"You're always starry-eyed around him, you are. It's so obvious you like him~" she chortles with a wide grin, before adding, "In my pants."

I shake my head slowly with a look of horror. "I am not! And no, I don't like him and I'd prefer to not have him _in_ your pants! That's just thrice times as awkward as finding out your husband is actually your first cousin. Or finding out your literal brother has been making Sims 2 characters of you two and they're married and have three children." I say, "And he used cheats to make you get pregnant as a teenager, not an adult."

Miki holds up her hands defensively, "Okay, Rin, okay… settle down, it was just an opinion, in my pants. Honestly, I don't get where you get all that stuff… wait, did you catch Len doing that once, in my pants?" she inquires with wide eyes.

I turn the shade of scarlet. "What? No! I made it up... just then…" I mumble. To be honest, when I was younger, I sort of did that – but I deleted the family like a super ninja as soon as I found out Len had been playing the Sims 2 (thank god it had been a different town, I would've died if he discovered that).

Miki eyes me suspiciously. "You're turning red, Rin… Don't tell me _you _did that once, in my pants?"

I manage to turn even redder – if that's possible. "N-n-n-n-n-no! I read a… I read an article about it once, okay?!" I splutter. Suddenly, the History teacher walks in twenty minutes late and saves me from further embarrassment. Hallelujah!

…Until he announces to the class that we'll be working in a group activity today. Miki just about springs over and claims me as hers. Get the crazy red-head off my arm, _please_.

And then Len and Piko, Len's friend (surprisingly not an idiot, this one), wander over and sit next to us. "What are _you _doing here?" I ask, glaring at the two unwanted ferrets across from us.

Len frowns and folds his arms over his chest. "Hiyama-sensei said that we had to work in groups of three or four. And I didn't want to work with the other lost causes in our class, because I know that they'll leave Piko and me to do all the work." he states, returning my glare.

"Who said we'll do work?" I inquire.

"I know you will, because you're a big suck-up and a goody two-shoes." Len retorts.

Suddenly, the atmosphere surrounding us turns murderous and we're attempting to shoot invisible lasers from our eyes at each other. Piko sighs and Miki rolls her eyes, putting a hand to her head.

"Okay, you two love-birds, in my pants. Break it up, in my pants. You can make gooey eyes at each other when you're at home, in my pants." Miki mutters, shoving the worksheet in between us. I turn my glare to Miki.

Piko gazes at Miki with concern. "Why is Miki saying 'in my pants' after every sentence?"

Miki blushes and looks down at her hands in embarrassment, "Rin made me because I said something about her and Len and incest, in my pants." I just face-palm, partly in shame and to hide my embarrassment. Oh god, in front of Piko too – she gets like this around him; she has the biggest crush on him (and he does too, Len even agrees on it…).

Len's face is completely poker. "Is _that _why Sakine-sensei was talking to us about our… relationship with each other?" he asks, sounding bewildered. I suddenly want a black hole to appear in the ground and swallow me up. That would be nice.

"Wait, wait, so you and Len are actually dating, in my pants?" Miki gasps, holding a hand to her mouth dramatically. No, Miki, that's not what he meant.

Len turns the colour of a cherry and grimaces as Piko snickers from behind his hand in the corner. I just sink back into my chair in shame. "Miki, don't speak anymore. If you open your mouth one more time and say one more stupid thing, World War III _might_ just break out in this classroom." I state quietly.

Len slams his hand down on the desk. "I quite agree. Let's _do _our _work_." And then he shoots me a look that says, '_We'll talk about this later._' Great, awkward conversations with my stepbrother…

I might hide in my room when I get home, just for safety. Len's scary when he gets upset; and I'm guessing he's not happy about the topic we're currently on. I don't understand why that makes me feel a little disappointed inside… Girl hormones must be raging again. That must call for a chocolate and mandarin feast when I get home… after I take shelter from Len.

"Rin, are you going to participate or are you going to stare off into space like a zombie?" Len whinges, waving his hand in front of my face. Oh, shut up, you foghorn. Man, I'd hate to be your children – you'd get impatient with them after five seconds. I can just imagine him snapping at his son because he is taking longer than a millisecond to pee.

"I'm going to stare off into space like a zombie," I answer automatically, narrowing my eyes. Len harrumphs and the group falls into silence once again.

Miki has to break it, as usual. "Awkwaaaaard silence," she breathes, "in my pants."

Piko slams his head against the desk accordingly, trying to stifle his laughter from behind his hand. I can see Len's patience waning… in three… two… one…

That's when I reach out and pull him into a bear hug over the top of the desks. "You can break my neck later," I state as he tries to push me away, making frustrated grunts. "Now take a deep breath and inhale my BO. Hopefully, your eyes shall water." I add an evil chuckle at the end.

Miki and Piko are smirking. They're probably thinking sick thoughts… time to reject Len. He seems to be getting cosy anyway.

I skilfully push his face away from my chest and down into the desk top. "Typical male, taking advantage of my boobs again," I comment shrewdly over the top of his groans of pain as he face-plants the desk.

"There's nothing there _to_ take advantage of," Len retorts under his breath and I accidentally sock him in the face. Fortunately, the whole class sees it and it completely erases the thought of us ever being intimate and unfortunately, Hiyama-sensei is one of the witnesses and Len and I end up standing out in the hallway.

Ah, that feeling of déjà vu.

"Now what exactly did Miki say which lead to you and I getting a talk from Sakine-sensei?" is the first question he asks when we're alone. Quickly, Rin, make something up that's not ten times as worse as what Miki really _did _say.

Crap, what _do _I say? "Dude, were you just totally snuggling into my chest?" I ask instead. Nice going, Rin… not. You're screwed. He knows the answer is going to be something terrible, now.

Len narrows his eyes. "Don't change the subject, Rin. What did she say? Was it really that bad?" he presses. _Ding, ding, ding_, we have a winner!

"Um… well… she just said something about us hooking up, that's all… and I might have overreacted, because it was inappropriate and we're… well, you know, technically related and it would be classified as incest." I mumble, looking down at my feet, "And my reaction was a bit loud so the whole class kind of heard it."

Len's jaw drops open. "So the whole class heard it? What did you say?" he questions.

Oh, shit. "Uh, 'Not only will that be incest, but my mum and Leon would kill us!'" I quote (skipping the last part about H.I.V and AIDS. Len doesn't need to know I said that). He sighs and puts a hand to his head.

"No wonder people were giving me weird looks when I walked into that classroom… I thought it was because of my mistake beforehand, but _no_." And I've just made Len hate me at least six times more. Joy.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry…" I start to mutter, feeling tears prick my eyes. Ugh, crap, now I'm getting _emotional_ for god's sake over my freaking _stepbrother _and his stupid _opinion _of _me_. God, Rin, you're getting softer and weirder with old age. "I-I really didn't mean to do it, it just slipped because she embarrassed me and caught me off-guard…"

Jeez, if you read that in a different way, it sounds _really _wrong. Argh, me and my sick mind these days…

Len doesn't react so I look up, wiping away the tears quickly by pretending to rub my eyes like they're itchy. He's just frowning at me. Sometimes, I really wonder what happened to the old, non-serious Len who'd probably wipe away my tears and tell me not to worry about it.

Oh, but that Len was 12 or something. This Len here is maybe 16. Different times, Rin, you're kind of both teenagers right now… and guys who do that… well, they're either put into three categories; 1) they're gay, 2) they're your boyfriend or 3) they're a friend with benefits.

Len doesn't fit any of those categories.

Hopefully.

Len sighs and my gaze flickers back to him. He's shaking his head at me slowly, his lips pressed into a thin line. "Well, whatever, it doesn't matter." he mumbles, "Let's just forget that ever happened."

I'll try my best. "Okay…"

And we stand in an awkward silence for about six minutes. It's weird; a long time ago, Len and I used to be able to talk about everything to each other like it was the easiest thing to do in the world. And now, we act like two statues around each other; barely breathing a word in the other's presence. It's like, constantly, I'm afraid of Len snapping at me or something; because usually, he says something snarky and then we just start to argue about the tiniest thing. Once we finish arguing, we don't talk to each other for the rest of the day – well, until we find another thing to argue about.

A long time ago, Len and I never really argued. We had heaps in common; so we could always talk. I wonder what happened there…

We grew up, I guess? (And our parents got married?)

Right now, I hate my mother for ruining my relationship with my best friend. I just need to establish that right now. And I'm pretty sure I recall once admitting I had feelings for him in front of her – unless she was just pretending to listen.

Parents are so supportive – when it suits them.

I really can't stand this silence, so I start to babble unconsciously. "Do you want to-?"

Uh, wait, I shouldn't ask him if he wants to come get ice-cream with me after school. That's what 'couples' do, and we're 'siblings'. He'd probably refuse because we'd be going somewhere together in public. Sheesh, am I really that ugly?

Len raises his eyebrow as I pause mid-sentence, hesitating over what I was going to say. "Do I want to…?" he echoes.

"You know what? Never mind," I mumble, looking down at my feet meekly.

"Nah, what was it?" he asks.

I bite my lip. "I forgot."

"Right," He sounds _so_ convinced. "What's wrong?"

What's it to him? He's my smelly stepbrother and he's supposed to not care about anything I say. "It's nothing, don't worry about it. I was going to say something without thinking and it was going to be stupid, so it's worth not hearing." I say quickly, keeping my eyes on the floor.

"Uh-huh," he mumbles, not sounding satisfied this time.

"I'm being serious," I state, looking up. Len's eyeing me with a frown again. He frowns so much these days; his smile is much more attractive. Uh, wait, I didn't just think that. That was my unconscious mind speaking, just then. "Don't frown at me too much or you'll get wrinkles." I add half-heartedly.

Len's frown intensifies. "What are you going to do about it if I continue to frown?" he asks. It sounds like he's asking, once again, for another argument…

"Feel sorry for your future wife, because she'll be the one waking up in the morning next to a prune-faced loser." I retort with acerbity, fulfilling his wish. He narrows his blue eyes at me and brings his fingers through his fringe.

"I feel sorry for your future husband. I don't know how he'll survive with you being a bitch and on top of that, having PMS." Len responds, his voice acidic. Ouch, that just burned a hole through my heart.

This time, I just shoot Len a death glare and hope he dies. Okay, I don't, because his death would be pretty dramatic and sad and I believe I'll still cry at his funeral, besides the fact that I hate his guts with an overflowing passion. Really, at the moment, I can't think of any good comebacks. I should've bought that '1000 Comebacks' book I saw the other day… darn it…

Eventually, after another ten minutes of murderous silence, Hiyama-sensei comes out and asks us to return to the classroom in a 'formal manner'. Also, he mentioned that if we were going to fight, we should work in separate groups. But we didn't, because Piko and Miki had already finished the worksheet for us. Sometimes, I hate those two. And I wish they would hook up already.

RIN

I come home to see Mum cooking some disaster in the kitchen. Uh, okay, so she can't cook and she's a mother (thank god Leon _can_). She turns and beams at me as she burns… whatever is in the frying pan (it looks like a shoe).

"Hello, Rin-Rin!" Mum exclaims. She glances around my shoulder inquisitively. "Where's your other half?" she asks with a concerned frown.

Note: Mum calls Len my 'other half'. Please, don't ask why – it's always been that way and I think she still assumes we're closer than two peas in a pod. Really, where is she when we're trying not to choke each other? (Probably burning shoes in the kitchen)

"Uh, he got detention so he's staying back after school…" I state, grabbing a mandarin from the fridge and starting to peel it. Mum sighs and rolls her eyes, poking at the burnt object in the frypan.

"Again? Didn't he get one yesterday – and the day before that?"

Yes, yes he did. In fact, he practically gets one nearly every day. Len _always _gets detentions for being a goofball – even in elementary school, it's like some curse. It's also pretty funny…

I nod. "When doesn't he get detentions?" I ask – rhetorical question.

Mum purses her lips. "I need to talk to Leon about that boy." she murmurs, before looking thoughtful, "Oh, Rin, what do you think about enrolling Len in piano lessons? He needs something to commit to. All he's been doing lately is playing video games."

What the hell? _Len _– of all people – doing _piano _lessons? Please, that's like asking a hippopotamus to waltz. That idea sounds fabulous. "I think Len would do well in piano. He's got those big but feminine hands that are apparently fantastic for pianists." I say, popping a piece of mandarin into my mouth.

Mum clasps her hands together. "Great! And maybe I could get you two to do some singing lessons as well. Rin, what do you think of playing the violin? Or maybe the harp?" Okay, now she's going _too _far.

I grimace. "I can't sing… and the thought of me playing a violin or a harp… No. I can't see it happening." I'm really not the graceful type… and I'd probably get so frustrated with a string instrument I'd chuck it out the window in a rage.

Mum groans, stomping her feet on the kitchen floor childishly. "Oh, but _Rin_! You and Len are fantastic singers – remember that party where they had karaoke? Everyone loved you guys!" Keep dreaming, "Perhaps you two can create a band – like 'The Kagamine's'! And you can become famous pop stars! Doesn't that sound great, Rin? Didn't you want to become a pop star, once, anyway?" Mum's high or something. I swear, this conversation is starting to scare me.

"Er, no… no, Mum, I don't think Len would want to do that. But still enrol him in piano; I want him to play Mozart and Beethoven for me." Really, Len and piano… it's growing on me. I actually think that'd be nice – you know, waking up to some beautiful music and walking down the stairs to see that idiotic stepbrother of mine actually _doing _something…

And then he turns to me and looks at me affectionately, before saying, "I dedicate this to you, my fantastic, awesome, beautiful, wonderful stepsister…"

Wait, never mind. I think I just gagged a bit. Len could _never_ be that serious _or _romantic. And that stepsister part at the end just ruined the moment completely.

"Then I'll sign you both up with singing too, because you need to get out and do more, Rin…" Mum says. Oh god, _why_. "By the way, Rin, did you notice anything different when you were walking home?"

That worries me slightly. "Uh… no. Why?"

"Our new neighbours have moved in!" she exclaims. Great, new neighbours – let's hope they're not crazy party animals like the last ones. Mum beams, "And they're really nice, too, you know. The daughter came over this morning to say hello. She's about your age, Rin, and a lovely girl."

"Yay," I say apathetically.

"Actually, why don't you go over and give her this welcome present? You need more friends."

Please, don't ask me _how _I got convinced to end up standing in front of the next-door neighbour's front door with a basket of flowers tucked under my arm. Rin, just give her the freaking flowers and go. You don't need any more friends. Just Miki is enough.

I knock on the door briefly and someone, from deep inside, calls, "Coming!" Within five seconds, a girl with teal hair – yes, _teal _hair – and big, turquoise eyes opens the door. Jeez, she practically _teleported _to the door – didn't she?

"Um, hi, I'm from next-door… I'm Lily's daughter, Rin." I say. Good lord, Rin, don't introduce yourself! That means that you _want _to be friends! Bad move; bad, horrible, terrible move! I hold out my hand and smile as politely as possible.

The girl just about eats me with a huge, toothy grin. "Oh, hello! Nice to meet you, Rin, I'm Miku." she says, taking my hand and shaking it. She stares at me creepily for a few moments, before stepping away from the door. "Come inside, I was just baking some cookies!" she exclaims.

I hesitate. "Ah, no, it's okay! I hate to be of any trouble. I was just here to give you your welcome present… from my mum." I hold out the goddamned basket of flowers to Miku. "Thanks for the offer, anyway," I add. Miku gasps, holding a hand to her mouth.

"No, no, please, come inside!" she cries, grabbing my arm and pulling me through the front door. Oh god, she's like the witch from the story of Hansel and Gretel. "Here, take a seat~" Miku yanks out a chair from oblivion and sets it by the table, before she bustles off in the direction for another room. "I'll go make some tea!"

I awkwardly sit in the chair, looking at the half-boxed room surrounding me. Maybe I could just leave the flowers here and escape… but then, that'd be a bit mean – she seems kind of lonely. No, I shouldn't trust lonely people, they're usually serial killers.

Miku appears back in the room five minutes later with two cups of tea. "I hope you don't mind green tea, it's all we have at the moment." she says, smiling apologetically as she sets down the mug in front of me.

"Oh, no, it's fine, thanks… you didn't have to go through all the trouble of making tea, though." I mumble, blushing. Okay, so nice people make me feel week and Miku is really _too _nice at the moment. Maybe she's a yandere… could be possible.

Miku takes a seat across from me, examining the flowers I set on the table. "Wow… these are really beautiful. Where did you get them?" she asks.

"Er, my mum grows them… in her garden…" I say timidly.

Miku gasps, clamping a hand over her mouth (she tends to do that a lot, doesn't she?). "Oh my! That's awesome, I've always wanted to grow a garden, but my parents move around too much for me to even get the chance…" she states, before sighing sadly.

"You can always come over and play in ours, if you want?" What am I doing, inviting some stranger to come and trapeze in our allotment? Jeez, here I am not trying to make friends, but still asking people to visit our house.

"What? Really? Are you sure?" Miku asks, her eyes widening.

Don't ask me that or I'll change my mind. "Yes…" I say meekly, with an uneasy smile.

Miku starts to get teary. "T-t-t-t-that's so k-kind of you, Rin…" she reaches out and clasps my hands over the top of the table, gazing into my eyes, "Y-you're so sweet… thank you so much!" No, the niceness… it's killing me…! I can see the light! I can see the light! No, wait; it's just Miku's eyes. Sheesh, she has _really _sparkly eyes.

"It's fine… honestly…" I murmur, leaning away because she's starting to get a little too close. Miku's breath smells like onions – okay, that's a bit weird but… okay then.

"What can I do to thank you?! What about some leeks, Rin? Would you like some leeks? I even have heaps of delicious recipes, like an amazing leek and potato soup my grandmother uses…" Miku starts to babble on about leeks and how great they are. That could explain the onion-breath.

"Um, no thank you, Miku. I'm not the fan of onions…" I say, smiling as politely as possible and laughing nervously. Miku snaps her head up to me and grimaces like my head just fell off my shoulders. In fact, is that a murderous aura coming off her? Shit, she really _is _a yandere.

"Y-you don't like… leeks?" she whimpers and I realise she's about to cry again… (Yet still maintains a dark aura like she wants to kill me).

I hold out my hand, "No, no, no! I never said that!" I exclaim, jumping up in my chair. "Leeks are nice… they just aren't my favourite!" Rin, start heading towards the door _now _or you'll never make it out alive.

I slowly edge towards the hallway which leads to the closest exit and Miku follows, looking at me with her huge, teary eyes. "It's starting to get late and I should head home." I say quickly, "So I'm going to go now, okay? Bye!" And then I practically soar out the front door.

I manage to somehow bump into Len on my way home. He's standing – well, bending over – in the middle of the pathway tying his shoelace like the goofball he is. I'm tempted to kick him in the butt, but I don't because I actually want to _get along _with this guy… sheesh. And that Miku girl has made me slightly more thankful about life because I nearly got murdered by her in her house.

"Hello, stepbrother!" I exclaim spryly, stepping past him. Len looks like he just pooped himself. Nice. He grunts in reply and stands up, frowning at me.

"Where'd you come from?" he asks, following me up the footpath to our front door.

I try not to shudder. "Oh… just from next door…"

Len raises his eyebrow at me. "You sound like you just escaped the Wicked Witch of the West." he states. I look around edgily to make sure Miku hadn't just heard that and drag him inside by the arm.

"She was going to _eat me_, I swear," I say in a low voice when we're on the other side of the door.

"Who?" Len asks.

"The next-door neighbour," I mutter, before continuing down the hallway to my bedroom. Len snickers, smirking at me. "I'm being serious!" I snap, scowling. Len steps around me to reach his door, rolling his eyes.

"Uh-huh. Rin, maybe you should stop assuming things like that. She probably just wanted to be your friend."

"Because people are just _dying _to be my friends, Len," I say, my voice dripping in sarcasm. "I don't see _you _dropping to your knees when I'm around and calling me bestie, nowadays." I cross my arms over my chest and shoot him a look that says – '_And you know exactly what I mean_'.

Len flinches like I just asked him to perform a strip-play for me, before completely ignoring my snide remark and disappearing into his room. I'm tempted to stand outside his door and sing something about love, but I end up sighing and going to sulk in my own room.

That's when I decide I'm going to be forever alone and never bother with love. Ever.

* * *

_SO MIKU IS A CRAZY BITCH. Um, Miki's just sex-crazed and Piko is... well, I haven't really written much about him... so... you'll have to wait ;) eheheh /cough_

_Len is a bit weird, I guess. I mean, Rin is weirder because she has such a retarded humour (_my _retarded humour) but Len seems to be a bit of a closed character. Rin's more dysfunctional than Len, whereas he's leaning towards a straight character role. Wait, now I'm talking about this like it's a sitcom. Oh, English, what have you done to my mind. Sci-fi and now sitcoms? psh_

_Remind me to update Augmentia before I update this. Wait, I'll do that. K- ORANGE'S NAME, UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER OF AUGMENTIA OR I'LL PUNCH YOUR BABY. DON'T CONTINUE TYPING CHAPTER TWO FOR THIS STORY UNTIL. YOU. GET. IT. DONE._

_Okay, I'd like to see how that goes._

_And if you like sci-fi-ish RPG game-related stories with RinxLen in them... then I'm going to advertise Augmentia here YOU SHOULD GO READ IT KTHNX._

_(what the heck man my family has put up a tent in our backyard. WHERT.)_

_ANYHOWEVERNONETHELESS, HURR I GO WITH THE REVIEW-BRIBE THING AGAIN. __You guys all enjoyed it last time. I know you did. =v=_

_HELLO MY CHILD_

_THIS IS GOING TO BE SHORT AND SWEET_

_BANANA_

_ORANGE_

_MANDARIN_

_ONION_

_ME_

_YOU_

_MONOPOLY_

_IN MY PANTS_

_IN BED_

_Please, type in the magical box and donate to Rin and Len today! They are homeless monkeys (orphans) in need of money. Each review donates $1 and fortunately, Rin is another day away from dying of hunger while Len is another day away from being arrested by the police for performing strip-shows on the street in order to earn money of their own. DO IT. DO IT FOR THE TREE OF ELDOH._

_V_


	3. Chapter 2

_EHEHEHEHEEHEHE. So, um, I want to apologise to the people who reviewed chapter one but I didn't thank... that was because FF is a troll and that stupid 36-hour Anonymous Review wait thing was enabled (and I should've disabled it, goddammit D8) so your reviews didn't show up until... after I posted the chapter._

_BUT OH MY GOD. AEWSDTRFGYUHIO YOU GUYS WHAT IS WITH THIS... ATTENTION. I MEAN, MY STORY ISN'T EVEN THAT EXCITING OR ORIGINAL. I bet there are heaps of these stories out there that are better than this icky poop yuck. JUST I LAHV YOU ALL._

_THANK YOU TO; Kattochi, AliasStars, emoHippy1, Juki Danaku, FmaFan4Life, MissManyFandoms, rinnykinz, Lalala, Guest, NoName, lamo and roosewe for reviewing either the first or second update! AND THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO FAVOURITED OR FOLLOWED THIS STORY._

_ERMERGERD so while I wasn't updating, I was derping about in some city that has the lamest, most unoriginal name (seriously) and fangasming at the GameTraders store over FREAKING MEGURINE LUKA AND HATSUNE MIKU FIGURINES. HOLY FUDGE NIPPLES. OH MY FINGERNAILS. THEY WERE AMAZING. GOOD SMILE COMPANY AND I just... frigging died or something. BUT I DIDN'T BUY THEM, PARTICULARLY BECAUSE THEY WERE EXPENSIVE AS HELL AND I WANT RIN AND LEN MORE. But they had no Rin and Len :'( crey_

_IT'S OK THOUGH BECAUSE I FOUND OUT MY TOTALLY UNEXCITING CITY ACTUALLY HAS A COMIC BOOK STORE... for once. AND HOPEFULLY, VERY MUCH HOPEFULLY, IT MIGHT SELL RIN AND LEN FIGURINES OR NENDOROIDS OR WHATEVER. And if it does... I will die. And I will move there. And I will die multiple times. I might even die while dying... wait whut. I WILL GET THEM, ONE WAY OR ANOTHER. AND THEN THEY SHALL LIVE ON MY SHELF, SO WHEN I WAKE UP IN THE MORNING, I CAN GO "OHAYOU GOZAIMASU, RINCHAN TO RENSAN! AISHITERU." while stroking them in a totally sexual way. Cough... erherm. cough._

_SO HERE'S LEN'S POV. Mind you, it's pretty bad._

_OH AND BY THE WAY, LEN HAS A SHOP IN MY COUNTRY. I saw it. It was like some pub or something. "Len's -beep beep because I can't remember-" and it had a picture of a blonde dude with a beard._

_Ew, Len with a beard. What happened there._

_ENJOY THIS REALLY, HORRIBLE, not even funny chapter. AND I'M BEING DEAD SERIOUS. THE END TO THIS CHAPTER IS LIKE... what, I don't even-_

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO  
Len's POV  
**_That girl and her antics_

Sometimes, I don't know whether I should take Rin seriously or not. Honestly, she frolics around with a smirk on her face half the time and always drops snide remarks. I guess that's what's loveable about her. She's a clown and she's clumsy (though she never admits it).

I like it when she gets pissed off. At the same time, I feel bad for doing it. But I just… don't want to get 'close' to her, now that we're related and all. I'm glad she's my stepsister; I'd prefer to have her than anyone else and she's a great person in general. Plus, when Rin's upset, she acts just as funny. And she looks hot when she's mad (wait, no, I didn't just say that-).

Maybe I'm just a sadist.

"Hello, stepbrother!" someone says from above and I nearly have a heart-attack from fright. Thankfully, it's just Rin. I finish tying my shoelace and look up at her as she skips past, those aqua eyes of hers shining. I sometimes wonder how she can always be so buoyant.

"Where'd you come from?" I ask, because she sort of just came from _nowhere_ and I'm beginning to wonder if she was following me or something. Rin pales slightly and swallows hard, bringing her fingers through her short, spikey, flaxen hair. So… she was following me? She looks like she wants to die, actually… so maybe not. I follow after her as she continues her venture to the doorstep of our lovely abode (okay, so maybe not lovely, but it's satisfactory…).

"Oh… just next door…" she mumbles in a quiet voice.

I raise my eyebrow, fighting a smirk. Next door? They moved in already? Let me guess; Lily probably sent her over there to be sociable… and guessing by her reaction, it didn't go so smoothly. "You sound like you just escaped the Wicked Witch of the West." I point out.

Rin's eyes dart to the side anxiously, before she reaches out and yanks me through the front door. She shuts the door behind me and sighs. "She was going to _eat me_, I swear."

I bite down on my tongue to stop me from laughing. "Who?"

"The next-door neighbour," she mutters, turning away and skulking down the hallway. I lose my self-control and snicker at her attitude. Rin turns back around and glares at me. "I'm being serious!" she insists as I step past her to my bedroom door, rolling my eyes at the ceiling.

"Uh-huh. Rin, maybe you should stop assuming things like that. She probably just wanted to be your friend." I state provocatively, turning the doorknob and pushing it open.

"Because people are just _dying _to be my friends, Len," she mutters sardonically. "I don't see _you _dropping to your knees when I'm around and calling me bestie, nowadays." When I look at her, she's got her arms folded over her chest and a look that clearly says, '_You know what I mean_.'

And I _do _know what she means. I flinch and look away, feeling that instant culpability for our current relationship. Because I'm an idiot and I don't have anything better to say, I go into my room and shut the door like a sulky teenager. Sorry, Rin, as much as I want to be best friends with you again, I don't think stepsiblings can ever be successful in that mission.

Really, we should be biting each other's heads off. Not holding hands and singing love songs like innocent six-year-olds.

FYI, Rin and I used to hold hands and sing love songs innocently when we were younger. But that's because we weren't actually related then and we were children. Everything children do – regardless whether it's raping a teddy bear or kissing each other – is innocent and makes all adults go '_Awwwww_'. Our relationship _was_ innocent. People, those days, actually suspected us to end up married.

Too bad, their predictions are incorrect. We may share the same last name _now_, but it doesn't mean we are married – technically, we're siblings and all, so if we were to get married, it would be pretty illegal – and I don't see normal people rooting for us… well… excluding Sakine-sensei; but she isn't exactly normal (I've always imagined her to be a cannibal… creepily enough…).

Anyway, one day I'll make up for all the bad things I've ever done to Rin. Whatever that will be, though… I have no idea. Maybe I'll buy her tons of mandarins for Christmas or something. She literally _swallows _those things whole.

When I'm half-way through my homework, someone knocks on my bedroom door. "Come in," I say, not even lifting my head from my deadly boring, extremely useless Mathematics homework (…I swear all teachers hold something against me) that literally isn't making any sense to me. Lily walks in with an expression that clearly means she's going to lecture me about detention. Again.

"Len, honey, Rin told me again you had detention…" she starts. Thank you, Rin. "And it's been every day this week you've had it…" Yeah, that's a new record, actually. "I'm sure Leon will be upset to hear about this, Len. We both know you're a good kid and you try your best at school, but really, you need to try just a bit harder to not get those detentions. Otherwise, if this doesn't improve, we'll have to take those video games off you."

Moral development stage one; reward and punishment. They, of course, target my video games first. Rin probably complained this morning to Lily about me playing them all night. It's not my fault my hands refuse to put down the godforsaken hand controller… honestly…

"Uh-huh," I mumble, not even making eye-contact, "I'm sorry, Lily. I'll try harder next week not to get detentions." We'll see about that. I highly doubt it, though. Everything I do is just _wrong _in the teacher's eyes. I swear, each and every one of them hates me or something. It's not my fault I'm stupid and a likely culprit for these things.

Lily presses her lips together, not looking very convinced. "Well, I'll be looking forward to next week to be seeing you arrive home earlier." she states, before pausing in the middle of walking out of my bedroom and entering the hallway, "Oh, and by the way, Len, I'm enrolling you in piano and singing lessons. Rin says you have good hands for piano-playing and she wants you to play songs for her." Why can't Rin learn piano herself? It's not like she's mentally retarded or anything.

I nod and scan my eyes over my Math homework.

Wait, _what_?

I end up outside Rin's bedroom door, about to knock. Piano lessons? Are you being serious? Singing lessons are okay, I guess that means I won't sound like a dying horse when I serenade my girlfriend (if I ever get one).

I rap my knuckles against the door and I hear Rin's faint, "Yeah?" so I let myself into her room. As usual, I'm overwhelmed by the orange scent and saffron-ness of her room. She's a big fan of the colours yellow and orange; as am I. It's just… hers is so much more… scarily feminine.

Rin glances up briefly from her desk; but does a double take when she notices it's _me _standing in her doorway. "What?" I ask stupidly when she narrows her eyes and frowns, ignoring my question. Yep, she's angry with me – as usual. "Do you know I'm getting _piano _and _singing _lessons?" I continue, grimacing.

Suddenly, a smirk flutters across her lips. "Maybe," Rin says impishly. "Don't worry, I'm getting singing lessons too so you won't be the only one." And she gives me a look that means, '_It sucks to be you_'. Oh god, stepsisters.

But I'm getting piano _and _singing lessons. Singing lessons is okay. Why does Rin just get one of those options? Is she privileged in this household or something? "Why aren't you getting piano lessons too?" I question.

Rin sighs. "I either had the choice of the harp or the violin. Truthfully, I would rather stick pins in my eyes and be locked in a closet with a mutated spider for six months." We all know she's exaggerating; she has the _worst_ fear of spiders and she can't even be in the same room as one the size of my thumbnail. I mean, small spiders like that are okay for me and all, and I usually have to do the honours of removing it for her… (If it's any bigger, I'll call Dad…)

"Uh-huh," I say, crossing my arms over my chest and giving a look of incredulity. "And pigs can fly."

Rin looks thoughtful. "Well, if you throw them out of a plane with a parachute strapped to them, yes." she states with a pert grin, before looking back down at her homework and continuing to write answers.

"That's illegal, Rin," I state with a frown.

"Your face is illegal," she replies with a blunt tone, not even lifting her head to look at me. "Why're you here, anyway? Are you just here to complain about your future chance in the music industry to me because you have nothing better to do?"

Um, ouch… but anyway… "Actually, uh, I need help with my Mathematics homework. I don't really understand _any _of it…" I mutter, flushing from slight embarrassment. Rin snickers from behind her hand.

"_Should _I help you? Considering you kept me up half the night playing your lamesauce video games… huh… I don't know…" she taps her finger on her chin, looking up at the ceiling in an attempt to look like she's thinking about it.

So, I drop to my knees and get in a begging position. "Please, Rin?" I beseech, trying to make my eyes as wide and pleading as possible. Rin rolls her eyes at me and sighs, folding her arms over her chest.

"Fine, but only in one condition." she says, holding up her finger. Oh god, Rin's all sorts of weird so the condition could be _anything_, from licking dog shat or kissing her feet sixteen times. I nod, bracing myself for the worse. "Don't play video games at freaking three o'clock in the morning for the rest of the week, okay?"

_Thank the freaking Tree of Eldoh!_ Rin's officially amazing. "Okay," I agree, feeling relief hit me.

"And…" Rin starts again.

The worry returns. "And?"

"And can I borrow another one of your erasers?" she asks, smiling sheepishly.

"But didn't you just borrow one the other day?" I question, frowning.

Rin laughs nervously. "Yes, but someone stole that one too…"

"Maybe you should get a lock on your pencil case or something…" I mutter, turning away to retrieve my homework from my room.

"Well, can I?" she calls and I look back at her over my shoulder.

"Sure…" She's helping me with my homework and saving me from failing another test, so I owe her something… even though she still owes me about six erasers. And my favourite banana mechanical pencil she borrowed last week, which was apparently 'stolen' as well. The things I do for Rin.

When I return to her room with my stuff and the promised eraser, she's set out her work across the floor neatly. "About time," Rin huffs, arching an eyebrow at me, "I was starting to get wrinkles from waiting so long."

I try to imagine Rin with a wrinkly face but the image doesn't come to mind. Wait, why am I even imagining her as a prune? That's just weird, Len, get a grip on yourself already. Rin frowns at me. "Are you just going to stand there like a complete idiot or sit down? The homework's not going to do itself, you know."

"I wish it _would_," I mutter, flopping down onto the carpeted floor across from her. Rin rolls her eyes at the ceiling and snatches my homework from my hands, opening up to the unfinished questions.

"Jeez, Len, you literally _did _sleep that whole lesson, didn't you? And what the heck is this? Wait, did you draw _hentai _on your homework?" Rin looks horrified. I peer over to what she is looking at to see it's just a doodle of a cat and a fish.

Okay, so I'm not the best drawer. "Rin, I don't even read enough hentai to know how to draw it." Whoops. That sort of slipped out wrongly. Rin looks twice as horrified as before, dropping my homework in repugnance.

"I suddenly feel less comfortable with letting you exist in my presence." she utters, a deep shade of red leaking across her features.

I shake my head quickly, flushing in mortification, "Uh, no, Rin, I said it wrong. I don't read hentai! Really, I don't." I splutter, waving my hand around frantically.

And Rin looks at me with a really serious expression. "So… if I go into your room… and look in all your drawers and in your cupboard… there'll be no trace of… that… stuff…?" she asks quietly.

Maybe I have one or two hidden under the piles of whatnot in my room, but I only touched them _once_. I borrowed them from Piko and forgot to give them back. In fact, they weren't even that… good… and… _shit_…

Rin's staring at my reaction. "I knew it." she mutters, narrowing her eyes to the side and biting down on her bottom lip. "You're just another one of those stupid, horny teenage boys."

Well, shit. My stepsister thinks I like porn. Nice going, Len. "… I don't read them. They're Piko's. He lent them to me ages ago and I haven't touched them since. Hentai doesn't interest me." I say quickly, still blushing, "Honestly, I'd rather be stuck doing Mathematics homework for the rest of my life than having to read that… stuff."

"Wait, Piko reads them? Jeez, Miki will be over the moon to hear about that." Rin murmurs, stroking her chin thoughtfully. I raise my eyebrow questioningly at her. "Oh, Miki reads it like a drug. She tried making me read it one day… I've never been the same…" Rin makes a gagging face and pretends to wipe a tear from her eye.

"I know, right? It's pretty screwed up; the lot of it." I state, frowning. Wow, now I'm talking to my stepsister about hentai. This isn't awkward _at all_.

Rin shakes her head slowly. "Let's not get on to that topic and actually finish this homework, okay?" she sighs. I nod understandably and she starts to ramble on about… homework. Joy.

LEN

"Wake up already…" someone groans, "Gosh, would it work if I told you I set fire to all the bananas in the house? We're going to be late, Len, if you don't get your hairy ass out of bed _this instant_." Rin makes an impatient humph, shoving at my face with her hand.

I open my eyes sleepily and grin. "What, have you seen it?" I ask.

Rin's jaw clenches and she socks me in the head. "Don't make me break your nose, shota." she snaps, glaring at me. Rin, break my nose? Honestly, a fairy could do a better job.

I frown at the nickname and roll out of bed. "Okay, okay, I'm up! Don't get your knickers in a knot, now, Miss-I-have-PMS-today." I say, pushing her out of my room. She sighs, folding her arms over her chest.

"Hurry up, because I'll be leaving in fifteen minutes." Rin grumbles, flicking my forehead before skulking off down the hallway. "Oh, and make sure you don't wear those sexy banana pyjama pants to school this time, okay?" she calls over her shoulder.

I turn red and shudder mentally. Never again will I do that. Ever.

When I come downstairs after getting changed, I see Rin sitting at the counter shoving cereal in her mouth like a machine. In fact, milk is going everywhere. There's one reason why I would never, _ever _go out on a date with Rin. Okay, so maybe it's a small spill… but… I'm just trying to convince myself, okay? She's my stepsister and she eats like a cow and I would never consider dating her. It's illegal, Len. Don't be allured by her cute- _Oh my god, _I think I think too much.

Rin watches me like a hawk, munching away on her cereal as I pour myself a bowl. "Len, have you ever considered becoming a transvestite?" she asks out of the blue as I turn to take a seat at the counter. I nearly drop my bowl.

"W-_what_?"

She raises her eyebrows at me, the corners of her lips twitching as she tries to maintain a straight face. "I said have you ever considered becoming a transvestite? I mean, you're quite pretty for a guy… and when you wear your hair down normally, you look like a girl – just a flat-chested, slightly masculine-looking girl." Why the hell would you tell that to a guy? Please, my ego is currently being crushed by a girl who still gets asked what grade she's in at elementary school. "If we just put a bit of makeup on you and dress you in a frilly, pink dress… you'd look pretty cute…"

I shoot her my most deadly glare, sliding into my chair at the counter and picking up my spoon. "Rin, do you ever think before you say things?" I continue to stare as I plunge the spoon into the cereal and fish for a good spoonful.

"Yes, yes I do. I think a lot, actually." And she gives me her most egotistical smirk, her blue eyes twinkling mischievously. She really _is _a bitch.

I broodingly munch on my cornflakes, keeping my gaze at eye-level to intimidate her as Rin just smiles back, clanking her spoon against the bowl. "The little shota is-a angry," she sings rhythmically under her breath, "he's glaring laser beams at me…"

Purposefully, I kick her in the shin under the counter, causing her to drop her spoon in surprise and splash milk all over her school blouse. "The little loli is now milky," I chortle back in the same tone, "the little shota is-a happy."

Rin, mortified, turns pink and returns a kick in my shin.

Now, we're trying to break each other's legs. Oh, what fun! (Not.)

A few moments later, Lily walks in with a cup of tea and raises her eyebrows when we pause in the middle of our foot-war underneath the counter, each of us flushing from being caught in the act.

"You two don't have to hide the fact you were playing footsies." she states with a haughty smile, chuckling as she grabs the newspaper from the countertop. What? _Footsies_? We- no- footsies- "My, teenagers these days, always afraid of being themselves…" and then she saunters back out, giving a brief flick of her hand over her shoulder.

I'm dwelling in mortification still after she leaves, giving Rin a chance to kick my leg twice as hard and give me heart failure. My body spasms, causing my hand to fly up with the spoon still in it and hit myself in the nose, thus resulting in milk and cornflakes spilling all over my face _and _my school uniform. Smooth move, Len, _smooth move_.

Rin gives a satisfied sneer, jumping off her chair from the counter. "Now we're even."

And in one swift move, she dumps her bowl in the kitchen sink and leaves me fuming. Girls, I will _never _understand them.

She returns a few minutes later when I'm washing up both the dirty bowls of cereal (because I'm a good boy… that just sounds weird) and chucks a mini-fit when she sees I've already put hers in the dishwasher. "I was going to do that, you know," she says, frowning, "because it'd give me something to do while I wait for your slow, sorry ass."

I raise one eyebrow. "Do you have a thing for my butt or something?" I ask.

Rin rolls her eyes. "Yes, _sure_, Len," and she narrows her eyes at something on my face. "Jeez, what are you, a caveman? Does it drive you to great difficulty just wiping the milk off your face?" she queries, grabbing a tissue and walking over to me. She seizes my jaw in her hand and pulls me down slightly to her level, dabbing my chin and the corner of my mouth.

What's actually bothering me is that; 1) Her face is really close to mine, 2) I can feel her minty breath brushing the surface of my face, and 3) I can sort of see down her top… and down into her godforsaken _lacy _bra…

At early hours of the morning, my brain tends to function backwards, hence giving a hint that this series of events are all _way_ too much for me to handle. I reel away from her touch like she's on fire, drop the middle of my cleaning back into the sink and just about run out of the kitchen to escape to the bathroom.

Well, I sort of just left her in the kitchen standing around with a tissue in her hand like a neglected puppy. But now she has something to do while she waits for me to get over my hormonal rage, so she can't complain… really.

And that's when I start banging my head against the door of the bathroom just to try and get a grip of myself. What the shit just happened? Seriously, Len, it was only… _Rin_… and she's your _stepsister_ so you shouldn't be so… _weasdfcghjkubhsahhLKHJlhdnjk dsh_.

Shit. Shit. _Shit_.

My head is really hurting.

"Stop the banging, whoever it is! You'll wreck the furniture!" I hear Lily shout from somewhere else inside the house. Right now, I don't particularly care if I'll wreck the furniture – I want to wreck _my head_.

Just get these godforsaken thoughts out of my stupid, stupid brain.

Why.

Oh, god, why does _Rin _have to be my stepsister? Why can't it just be… oh good lord…

I hear some running footsteps down the hallway. "Len, don't kill yourself! Please, refrain from dying in the bathroom! I don't want your ghost to haunt me when I pee!" Rin's screaming from the other side of the door.

Oh my god. Rin, are you even being serious?

And here comes another wave of hormonal raging.

Eventually, Rin opens the door on me, causing me to fall back onto the floor. The door hits my leg and I wince in pain, curling up into a ball in an attempt to somehow become invisible (but that'll never happen, because I'm not part chameleon).

She steps over me, looking deeply concerned (for once). She crouches down beside my head and peers down at my face. I shut my eyes quickly to avoid her gaze. Jeez, if she can read minds… then I'll be _so _screwed… and probably thrown into a mental institution…

When Rin manages to untangle me from my ball-like position, she starts slapping my face. "No! Don't go into the light, Len! Don't go into the light!" she's shouting (in my ear, quite loudly, and it hurts my head), "Mum, I think Len's got a concussion or something!" What the f- No, just… why in the world...

I groan and grab her hands, restraining them from hitting me any further. "God… Rin… I just have a headache… don't hit my face, please…" I moan. Lily's entered the bathroom too, because I can hear her walking.

"Is he okay? Len, are you okay?" she asks. I keep my eyes closed, avoiding opening them in case Rin's face might be closer than expected.

Women everywhere. Tell them to leave. Now.

"I'm fine… just… in need of… some space…" I mumble as someone hooks their arms under my armpits and pulls me up into a sitting position.

I open my eyes a bit to see Lily fanning me with a magazine (and what do you know, it's a magazine for _women_) and Rin gazing at me with her eyebrows furrowed and the corners of her lips turned down. She looks so cute when she's concerned.

Shut up, stupid teenage brain. Go die or something.

Wait, don't, I need you to function.

Don't take it to _heart_. (Oh, aren't I a comedian?)

Rin pushes my fringe out of my face. "Wow, that's going to leave a bruise." she chortles, whistling. I try my best to glare, but at the moment, my emotions are broken and so it just looks like I'm probably about to pass out.

"Rin, go and get an icepack." Lily orders, waving her hand in the direction for the kitchen. Rin sighs and nods, jumping up and springing out. I did not hope to see her underwear just then. I _did not_.

Man, I think I'm putting a tomato to shame here. My face is in flames. Just… someone put me out of this mortification, please.

Lily presses her lips together, examining my forehead. "What on Earth were you trying to do, Len? Get brain damage? Man, is your father ever going to be pleased to see this…" she trails off, frowning in thought. I stay silent, in too much humiliation to explain the current thoughts running through my head at the moment.

Rin returns with an icepack and practically throws it at my head (no, not graceful at all). The coolness of the ice against my red face feels nice…

"Hmm, maybe you should stay home today… I have a feeling letting you go to school won't be a good action…" Lily muses, eyeing me. Usually, Lily's 'I have a feeling's are accurate. I don't think today would be a good day to go to school either.

I just groan in reply. It's the best I can do at the moment.

Rin makes a sound. "Then can I stay home too?" she sounds like a pre-schooler. Anyway, I would prefer if she would _not _stay home. Maybe a break away from her for a day is going to benefit me. We've probably been around each other too much… and she's getting to my head…

Lily makes a humming noise over her decision. "Rin… you aren't the one currently splayed across the floor and looking like you're about to die – literally – from too much blood rushing to your head." she states.

Rin makes another sound. "But I'm already _way _late because of him. And it's not like I have anything important to attend to today, anyway." She folds her arms over her chest and pouts. No, please… go away…

Lily hesitates, before sighing. Oh god, no. "…Fine. Leon's going to kill me for letting you two stay home, though." I would kill you too, honestly, for letting her stay home with me. Please don't go out and leave me alone with this… girl. I don't want her in my presence while there is no adult around to control me. God knows what my limbs will do.

"Yay!" Rin exclaims, clapping her hands childishly. If I was alright and not totally fighting a mental battle with myself, I would probably just have face-palmed at Rin. Sometimes, I wonder if she's really sixteen or not.

I hate hormones – and Rin, for a fact.

LEN

All day, so far, I have locked myself in my room and lay on my bed, brooding. Lily's tried to bribe me into talking, but I'm just like, "No, thank you." And Rin has tried nagging me into versing her in a game of Mario Kart or Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

Tell the world that I am signing out of life temporarily to be a random heap of mass that does nothing – sincerely, a teenage boy who hates everything at the moment.

"Len, are you hungry?" Rin calls from the other side of my door after knocking on it for about six minutes. I know she's trying to annoy me into playing games with her, but really, can't she go do her girly stuff and let me be a useless human corpse for a day? "I'll make you a sandwich, okay?"

I didn't even have to reply.

If I did, anyway, I would've told her no, regardless the fact that I'm starving in here. I just can't face her at the moment… her… and her bra… and… _everything else_… oh god, I think I nearly passed out. Wait; is that blood on my pillow? You have _got _to be _kidding me_.

Never mind – that was just the design. Phew.

Anyway, since when was Rin so considerate? Hold on… she wants me for games. That's right. I'm only good for _games_. As if she'd want me for anything else… ugh, wait; what am I saying there – I'm her stepbrother! Not her servant or anything. Pfft. I would live a miserable life under Rin's commands if I was.

You never know how perverted you sound until you think back to what you thought a few seconds later. And then you think back to you thinking back what you thought a few seconds later… and you think, '_Why the hell am I thinking about thinking about thinking about something when I could be doing something more efficient… like saving the world._'

Then again, I can't imagine myself to become some magical super hero and save the world. Uh, that'd just be weird.

My thoughts are interrupted by someone knocking on my door again. "I made your sandwich, Len!" Rin exclaims through the door, "Open up!"

"Just leave it on the floor…" I groan.

She huffs. "What? No 'Thank you, Rin; you are the best stepsister in the whole word!' or anything?"

Jeez, what does she expect me to do? Propose to her? Write a 1000-word essay full of compliments about her? (Well, that'd be increasingly difficult… there are _no _good points about her. Unless you consider her youthfulness as a good point – but I don't think Rin sees that as virtuous.)

"Thank you, Rin; you are the best stepsister in the whole world." I echo sardonically, rolling my eyes (although she probably won't see it).

Rin harrumphs. "I left the sandwich on the counter in the kitchen." And then I hear her walk away.

I knew she was going to do that.

And I really don't know why I'm now walking to the kitchen. It's like some weird magnet has attracted me or something. In fact, Rin, who's eating her sandwich, looks surprised when I walk in the room. Or she just might be faking it to taunt me.

"Oh, wow, I have a stepbrother." she mutters, her voice dripping in sarcasm. I frown, but say nothing, yanking out my stool to sit on at the counter. Rin's eyes follow my movement (which is really awkward and I'm trying to avoid eye contact) like a hawk. And then she looks at my head and starts choking.

This makes me increasingly concerned. "What?"

"Pfft…" she's laughing. Of _course _she's laughing, she's Rin; a hyena for god's sake. "Would you like to borrow some makeup for school tomorrow? It's, uh, looking pretty… purplish and gross… your forehead…" and she continues to cluck like a dying chicken.

I press my lips together, narrowing my gaze as I pick up a piece of my sandwich and ignore her. Don't think about this morning… don't think about this morning… Oh frak, I'm thinking about this morning. No. _No_.

Rin stops laughing and regains her composure. "Anyway, what happened this morning? You started having a spaz attack just randomly and it gave me heart failure." she states, taking a large bite from her sandwich.

I swallow the food and it's like a rock going down my throat. "I-it's none of your business." I mutter, flushing. My eyes stay stuck on my plate, avoiding meeting her gaze. "What's it to you, anyway?"

"Hey, it was just a question, grumpy-pants. No need to get all touchy or anything." Rin says, holding up her hands and looking offended. She narrows her eyes at me. "What, do you have menopause or something?"

I raise my gaze from my plate to meet hers – accidentally. But then I look back down again. "No."

Rin raises her eyebrow. "Man, you're acting weird today. Maybe it's because you didn't play your video games last night or something."

I just cram my sandwich into my mouth to avoid talking.

"Was it because I touched your face?'

I almost spit it back out. "W-what?" I cough, scowling.

"Well, you totally freaked out when I wiped your face." Rin picks up her plate, sliding off her seat and stalking over to the kitchen sink. She looks over her shoulder and smirks at me. "Did you get a kick off it or something?"

That's when I fall off my chair. Not because I'm shocked or anything, but because I just happen to lean a bit too far back in my seat and slip off. Rin just looks at me; sprawled across the ground groaning, with a blank face. I blush crazily, putting my hands to my face in humility. "What-! No, h-how would I g-get a kick out of you-" I seethe, "You aren't even-! You look like a grade-schooler! How the hell would I feel turned on by looking at your body?"

Rin walks over and kicks me in the face. "W-well, I certainly don't feel attracted to _your _scrawny little body! I-idiot!" And then she punches me in the stomach. "I hate you!" she shouts, before storming out of the kitchen and to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Well, that didn't go too… smooth. I do have to admit, what I said was kind of mean… and offensive… but it's not like I _meant_ it. I just got embarrassed and tried to cover it up – terribly, mind you. I need to apologise later. Way, way later… once she's passed her murderous-do-not-touch-me-or-I-will-eat-you stage.

Ugh, my lunch has just threatened to fall out of my stomach. I swallow and push myself off the ground, trying _not _to move too much in case my lunch really does want to come up… God, no, I hope it doesn't. Please, even though the sandwich was tasty, I don't want to retaste it.

Lily walks in, a concerned look on her face. "What happened? I heard shouting." she says, glancing around the kitchen – probably to see if Rin was still here.

I lean against the kitchen bench, clutching my stomach (which hurt – Rin's punches are freaking _dangerous_) and running my fingers through my hair. "Oh, um, I had a fight with Rin…" I state slowly.

Lily narrows her gaze. "You had a fight with Rin?" she echoes, putting her hands on her hips and walking over. "Why? What did you fight over?"

"Uh…" What the potato do I say? Lily will possibly flip a couch and murder someone if I told her we were arguing about… _not _being attracted to each other and me getting a kick out of Rin touching my face – I mean, it's not like I know whether my stepmother ships incest or not. "We just had a little disagreement over something. That's all."

Lily frowns, taking my empty plate from the kitchen bench and walking over to the sink to wash it. "It's unusual for you two to fight," she utters. Um… where has Lily been exactly when we _have _fought? We've had about six fights in the past two weeks – not that I count them, or anything. And then she starts to chuckle. "Well, if you two are fighting, then it must be time for me to use my favourite sibling make-up punishment…"

Is that a dark aura around Lily's body? Okay, I'm worried. I'm really worried.

Somehow, I teleport to Rin's bedroom door with Lily. I don't even remember leaving the kitchen… but okay. Lily knocks on Rin's door, a big, maniacal grin stretched across her face. I feel chills run up and down my spine. She can be so freaking _scary_. "Rin-Rin! Can you come out for a moment, honey?" she calls.

There's some movement from inside the room and the door opens, Rin stepping out into the hallway. She looks… _upset_, which is surprising… and brings instant guilt. She narrows her eyes when she sees me. "What's up?" she queries.

Lily pulls Rin and me closer to her and she sets her hands on top of our heads – although, it doesn't work so well since we're kind of taller than her… but okay… "I've always wanted to do this, ever since my mother did it to my sister and I." she states. "Because it was a really great way to make her and I get along."

Oh.

No.

The look on Rin's face tells me to worry even more.

"Since you two had a fight, I want you two to apologise." Lily orders.

I look at Rin. She looks at me.

"Sorry," we say in unison, but it doesn't really sound like we're actually sorry – we actually sound more anxious.

"Now you two can stand in the hallway hugging each other for half-an-hour." Lily says hastily, forcefully pushing us towards each other before we can rebut. Wait… _what_? Hug Rin for _half-an-hour_? I don't want to live on this planet anymore.

Seriously, now I'm starting to think Lily supports incest as well. What has this world come to? Are the people living on it literally sane?

Rin's face is red and she looks like she might die. Well, that's nice. Thank you, Rin, I love you too. No, wait, I don't. Sorry. "Gosh, you two, stop staring at each other like you haven't taken a bath in a month. I can assure you, you're both hygienic, and so it's safe." Lily complains, shoving me at Rin.

My clumsiness causes me to trip over the air and sort of fall on top of her – not _terribly_, but she kind of screams (_kind of_) and starts to tip backwards. Of course, to our luck, a wall is behind her and we fall against it.

Ladybugs and gentle-beetles, I bring you a suspicious position that I did not intend on doing. "Whoa, Len, okay, I didn't say you could attack Rin. Just a hug is fine." Lily says, pulling me off Rin. Rin's expression is something between murder and complete humiliation.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I tripped and stuff and totally didn't mean to do that-" I start spluttering, waving my arms around like a prey-mantis. Lily just motions for me to shut up and I stop, looking down at my feet.

"Rin, Len, I didn't ask you to perform a Broadway show for me. Just _hug _each other for Christ's sake and stop looking like you'd rather be eating scorpions." Lily snaps, face-palming. Rin sighs and throws her arms around my neck. I follow suit and put my arms around her waist. Everything after that just starts to happen in slow-motion.

Her body presses up against mine and its warm (oh, no shit genius)… and feels so… comfortable. I can feel her breath brushing up against my neck and can smell the orange-scented shampoo she uses in her hair. My senses start going haywire and I have this urge to pull her _closer _and _harder _up against me – considering my arms are around her waist and all – so I can take her all in… and what the shit am I thinking?

Her shampoo must be making me high or something. Just… no. No. What the heck is just… feels so _good_ and I _never want to let go_… I need counselling. _I NEED COUNSELLING. OH MY GOD, LEN, DON'T HAVE A MENTAL BREAKDOWN NOW._

Deep breaths… deep breaths… _NOT OF HER SHAMPOO YOU DICKHEAD WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING_… shit, she's _leaning _against me even _more _now and freaking lord… _freaking argfuhfdklfsznjjkn._

"Len," someone's saying, "Leeen?" Rin's talking to me. Her voice sounds close to my ear – oh shit, I forgot I'm hugging her. I must have gone into some weird mental shutdown state or something.

I swallow, drawing in a deep breath. "Y-yeah?" I croak weakly.

"Did you really mean those things before?" she asks quietly, her breath tickling my ear. Goosebumps ripple across my skin and I try to force down a shudder of pleasure – god, that word sounds so wrong with my _stepsister_ for Christ's sake – because I'm still kind of hugging Rin and all and she might feel it.

I clear my throat. "N-no…" I admit, "I said those things without thinking…"

I say a lot of things without thinking – like right _now_.

Rin sighs and I dig my fingernails into my arm to stop me from quivering again. "Well, I didn't mean those things I said about you either… I was just angry." she murmurs, slipping her arms down slightly to the top of my arms. Good lord, Rin, I suggest you don't move – at all.

"I know," I mumble, closing my eyes and unconsciously resting my cheek up against the top of her head. She doesn't seem to mind, though. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay. I'm sorry about what I said too." she apologises gently.

And then we fall into a silence.

I seem to be in such a deep thought that I don't even notice Lily approaching us. For some reason, I've been thinking _really _weird thoughts like; '_Oranges are nice_', '_I think I like Rin_', '_It's okay though because she's pretty hot_' and '_I wonder what we're having for dinner tonight_'.

Lily clears her throat to grab our attention. "Uh, I thought I'd let you know that you two have been hugging for three quarters of an hour. You can stop now, I only asked you to do half-an-hour." she states, eyeing Rin and I suspiciously.

Rin and I pull apart instantly, turning red. "Oh,"

"Well, have you two made up with each other?" Lily asks, raising an eyebrow. We both nod furiously. "That's good." She grins and ruffles both of our hair, before turning away and striding down the hallway. Rin looks at me hesitantly, before disappearing into her bedroom.

When I go into my room and find my phone, I send a text straight to Piko.

_I think I need to go to a mental hospital_.

What the heck is wrong with my brain?

* * *

_I think you have issues Len... with commitment. And Rin. And your hormones._

_Hardy har har._

_THIS WAS TERRIBLE. I'M SORRY, GOOD PEOPLE._

_Please, feel free to hit me with a brick. :'D_

_OH MY GOD I JUST REALISED SOMETHING AMAZING. YOU KNOW WHEN YOU FIND THAT... THAT AUTHOR THINGY, WHO WRITES AWESOME STORIES AND YOU JUST HAPPEN TO LOVE THEM, BUT YOU FORGET THEIR NAME BECAUSE YOUR OLD COMPUTER DIED WHERE YOU BOOKMARKED THEIR STORIES... AND THEN YOU START READING ONE OF THEIR STORIES BUT YOU DON'T REALISE IT'S THEIRS... AND THEN YOU GO TO THEIR PROFILE AND YOU'RE LIKE; "Wait, WAIT a second..."_

_AND THEN IT'S JUST LIKE._

_OH MY GOD._

_OH MYYYYYYYYYY FLABBERGASTED DANCING CHICKENS. dies._

_But of course, they haven't updated their story. -insert dramatic scene with tears and flowers-_

_ANYWAY, I'M GOING TO NOW READ INTELLIGENT STORIES OR WHATEVER BEFORE I GO TO BED._

_HELLO_

_I WANT YOU TO REVIEW THIS STORY_

_BECAUSE I THINK YOUR REVIEWS ARE FUNNY AND INTERESTING_

_so please_

_be generous_

_even 'lol' would be suitable_

_I lie, I hate it when people just put 'lol'_

_JUST DO IT ANYWAY_

_SHOW ME YOUR LURVE._

_kthnxbai_


End file.
